El regalo para China
by Shiro OwO9
Summary: Rusia tenia pensado darle un regalo en particular a China en su cumpleaños, el ruso sabia que a la asiática le encantaban los pandas por lo que no perdería nada haciendo aquello con tal de verla feliz; después de todo la intención es lo que cuenta ¿cierto? RusiaxNyo!China .


Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

El regalo para China.

El ruso miraba su reflejo no del todo convencido, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, no importa cuántas veces viera su reflejo, seguía pensando que era un poco ridículo hacer aquello pero recordó por quien era que lo hacía, quería ver a la asiática feliz, darle un regalo tan sorprendente como el que ella le había dado en su cumpleaños, no podía olvidar la maravillosa sorpresa que se había llevado aquella mañana…

~Flashback~

La representación de Rusia apenas despertaba de su sueño, un poco adormilado se sentó en la orilla de su cama y estiro sus brazos para quitarse el cansancio que aún le quedaba después de dormir, fue al baño y posteriormente a cambiarse de ropa, después de haberse colocado su abrigo y su inseparable bufanda decidió salir a dar un paseo, sería bueno y lo mantendría entretenido un rato, no quería pensar que nadie pasaba con él en su cumpleaños, ni siquiera sus hermanas, Ucrania lo llamaba por teléfono y lo felicitaba para después disculparse por no poder estar junto a él en su cumpleaños y Bielorrusia…no se quejaba de su ausencia, siempre intentaba evitarla ese día, o cualquier otro.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la hizo girar, abrió la puerta y después de salir la cerró tras de sí. Al darse la vuelta notó que su jardín era diferente, ¡estaba repleto de girasoles! Algo extrañado pero al mismo tiempo feliz por el panorama miró por todos lados viendo solo las flores que tanto le encantaban, simplemente no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana su casa estuviera rodeada por cientos, o hasta quizás miles, de girasoles?

De pronto algo dentro de él le hizo desconfiar de la extraordinaria aparición de todos esos girasoles, entrecerró los ojos y observo con detenimiento las flores por si alguien tenía planeado hacerle una emboscada y entonces fue cuando diviso entre las flores un gran objeto, camino lentamente hacia dicha cosa y al estar cerca pudo darse cuenta de que al parecer era una gran muñeca matrioska.

Parpadeó un tanto confundido y prosiguió a quitar las capas de aquella muñeca, quitó la primera y la dejó en el piso y, como era predecible, había otra debajo y la quitó, volvió a hacer lo mismo al ver una tercera capa y cuando quitó la cuarta alguien saltó del interior de la muñeca.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños-aru!-gritaba alegre a la vez que alzaba los brazos la representación de China.

-¿China?-preguntó confundido el ruso al verla.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo-aru?-decía emocionada la chica mientras le brillaban los ojos ignorando así la pregunta del chico.

-¿Regalo?-cuestionó aun confundido el ojivioleta.

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente-, los girasoles-aru.

El euroasiático pudo entender todo ahora, le alegraba saber que alguien se había tomado la molestia de darle un obsequio.

-Da-respondió y sonrió con su típica sonrisa-me encantó.

Si la chica ya se veía feliz se puso aún más al escuchar la respuesta del más alto.

-¡Qué bien-aru!-gritó contenta mientras abrazaba al ruso y restregaba su cara contra el pecho de él-, a pesar de nos costó mucho traer todo esto y prepararlo, valió la pena-aru-dijo aliviada.

-¿Nos?-preguntó el chico.

La china se apartó un poco de su pecho y dirigió su mirada a la del chico, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Le pedí ayuda a mi gente para poder darte la sorpresa y me ayudaron a plantarlos durante la noche rápidamente sin que te dieras cuenta y al finalizar les pedí que me metieran a la muñeca-aru-respondió apartando la mirada de los orbes del ruso señalando lo que quedaba aun de la muñeca debajo de sus pies.

-Vaya que te esmeraste-dijo el de habla rusa viendo la matrioska.

-Sí-aru-contestó ella.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, el ruso notaba como los orbes de ella resplandecían más de lo normal, un poco ansiosos quizás, la miraba tan fijamente que no había notado el ligero rubor presente en las mejillas de la castaña.

Sino fuera porque la chica era mucho más baja que él, ya se hubiera inclinado para besarla pero se conformó rodeándola con sus brazos, de todos modos, ella ya sabía lo mucho que la amaba, como él también sabia lo mucho que ella también a él.

-¿Me ayudas a salir de aquí-aru?-preguntó la chica.

El ruso deshizo el abrazo y la sacó del interior de la muñeca, era claro que sola no podría salir de ahí tan fácilmente, cuando la asiática ya estaba con los pies en el suelo cogió con su mano la del chico, el ruso la vio un poco sorprendido por su repentina acción pero al ver la sonrisa que su pareja le dedicaba igualmente sonrió de la manera que solo tenía para ella.

-Gracias por el regalo-dijo el ruso-¿pero porque girasoles?

-Porque sé que te encantan y…-hizo una pausa-me habías dicho que tu sueño era vivir en un campo de girasoles-aru-dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos-,pensé que sería una buena idea hacerlo realidad-aru.

El de cabellos claros la miró sorprendido, no creía que fuera a recordar algo que le había contado en su primera cita, se alegraba al saber que lo hacía, la cargó separando así los pies de la chica del suelo, la abrazaba agradeciéndole todo, no sabía si necesitaba agradecérselo nuevamente con palabras para hacérselo saber pero aun así se lo diría.

-Yo…-dijo Rusia.

-Ya lo sé-aru-decía calmada China relajándose en los brazos de su novio a la vez que rodeaba difícilmente con los suyos el cuello del otro, consiguiendo así sacarle una risita al chico.

Se quedaron un minuto así, que para ellos fue eterno, se sentían tan bien en los brazos del otro que ignoraron todo a su alrededor a pesar de que el escenario fuera perfecto para ellos dos.

-¿Vamos adentro?-preguntó el hombre.

La mujer se limitó a asentir, el muchacho la bajó al piso, se tomaron de las manos y entraron a la casa del chico de ojos violetas.

Había sido su mejor cumpleaños gracias a la china.

~Fin flashback~

Decidido terminó de ponerse el disfraz colocándose la cabeza de la botarga que estaba usando demostrando así que el disfraz completo era de un panda, se miró por último en el espejo y después de hacerlo fue a la mesita de noche que había cerca de la cama que estaba en la habitación, encima de ella había un sobre blanco, lo cogió y se lo guardó en un bolsillo que había en aquel traje de panda.

Salió de la habitación del hotel en el que se había hospedado la noche anterior, se dirigía a la casa de China para celebrar el cumpleaños de ella ya que la asiática emocionada le había pedido que fuera para que lo celebrara con ella y los demás familiares de la asiática.

Caminaba normalmente por las calles ignorando como todas las personas que lo veían pasar, lo miraban un poco extrañados, excepto los niños que lo miraban emocionados, iba recordando como había era el plan que había ideado para darle su regalo a la ojiambar, repasaba la entrega del obsequio aunque en sí no lo fuera del todo.

En menos de lo que se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca de la casa de la festejada aquel día, apresuró el paso y al estar frente a la puerta sacó con cuidado el sobre que había guardado en su bolsillo para posteriormente, ahora sí, tocar la puerta. Esperó un minuto aproximadamente como para que el decidiera volver a llamar a la puerta pero antes de siquiera hacerlo escuchó unos pasos provenientes desde el interior de la casa, en eso abrió rápidamente la puerta la cumpleañera.

-Ni hao-saludó despreocupadamente la chica pero al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta se sorprendió-¡Un panda-aru!-dijo efusivamente.

El ruso se limitó a guardar silencio y le extendió el sobre a la chica.

-¿Eh?-parpadeó confundida.

Agarró algo dudosa el sobre, al parecer había algo ahí escrito, volteo el sobre y vio el remitente.

De: Rusia

Para: China

Abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido, que era un pedazo de papel doblado, lo desdobló con cuidado para poder leer lo que le había mandado el ruso, leyó con atención lo siguiente:

"Espero te haya gustado el regalo

Rusia"

La china arqueó la ceja, no entendía a qué regalo se refería en la carta, dirigió su vista al panda que había frente a ella, miró a los lados de él y también detrás por si había algo, al no encontrar nada se decepcionó un poco pero no le importaba ya que tenía un panda para ella sola.

-No te dio nada más, ¿cierto-aru?-le preguntó al animal esbozando una ligera sonrisa, de pronto creyó saber a qué se refería el contenido de la carta-¿tú eres mi regalo-aru?-dijo con destellos en los ojos.

El "animal" asintió obteniendo un gritito emocionado por parte de la castaña en respuesta, lo abrazó restregando su mejilla contra el suave pelaje del panda, en realidad Rusia, se podía sentir la alegría de la chica.

-Emm…pronunció el ruso llamando la atención de la ojiambar que lo miro fijamente-en verdad…

-¡No puede ser-aru!-grito interrumpiéndolo la mujer-¡Me ha regalado un panda que habla-aru!-al terminar la frase ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-En verdad soy yo, Rusia-terminó de hablar el chico.

El ruso podía jurar ver signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza de la asiática, quizás se fuera a decepcionar de su regalo después de todo, ella parpadeaba seguidamente intentando asimilar lo que el "panda" le había dicho, ahora que lo pensaba la voz se le hacía familiar pero no estaba segura ya que el traje no le permitía escuchar bien al otro.

-¿Rusia-aru?-cuestiono viéndolo.

El de orbes amatistas se quitó la cabeza del disfraz para demostrárselo.

-Feliz cumpleaños China-dijo un poco avergonzado.

La muchacha veía expectante al otro, parecía un poco sorprendida, esa situación era un poco incómoda para el de cabellos claros, quien sentía como lo miraba muy atentamente su pareja.

-¡Que alegría que hayas venido-aru!-gritó emocionada la chica.

-¿Eh?-pronunció un poco confundido el otro.

-¡Y encima disfrazado de panda-aru!-comentó llevándose las manos a sus mejillas sonrosadas-¡No puedo pedir nada más!

Abrazó nuevamente al ruso de manera cariñosa olvidando que no estaban solos en casa, el chico correspondió el abrazo al ver que no lo soltaría tan fácilmente.

-¿China-san?-preguntó desde atrás de la nombrada la representación humana de Japón.

El euroasiático pudo sentir como se sobresaltaba entre sus brazos la castaña, se apartaron y la chica se giró para ver a la pelinegra.

-Hola Japón -rio nerviosa la otra chica-se me había olvidado que estabas aquí.

La japonesa suspiró en respuesta, luego posó su mirada en el hombre.

-Ohayo gozaimasu-saludó la ojicafé haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Japón-dijo Rusia con su voz infantil de siempre.

-Ya casi esta lista la comida-decía la pelinegra viendo a la castaña.

-Bien-dijo en respuesta la china.

-¿Solo vas a estar tú, Japón?-cuestionó el chico.

-No-negó con la cabeza-, seguramente más tarde lleguen los demás.

-Ya veo-el muchacho puso su característica sonrisita.

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos, que se les hicieron eternos por ser incómodo, hasta que China habló o ,mas bien, gritó.

-¡Huele a quemado!-gritó la china corriendo rumbo a la cocina sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

El ojivioleta y la chica de ojos castaños miraron la dirección por la que se había ido la de cabellos marrones.

-Al parecer está muy feliz-le dijo al hombre la chica con kimono.

Rusia la miró.

-Su regalo le ha gustado bastante-miró cálidamente al europeo.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó.

-Sí-sonrió débilmente-, si hay dos cosas que le encanten a China-san en todo el mundo son: los pandas y usted, Rusia-san. Si me pidieran nombrar a la persona más feliz del mundo en estos momentos sin duda seria China-san.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello; quizás si haya acertado al elegir ese regalo para su novia.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, China servía en unos platos la comida, no podía ocultar su alegría al haber sabido que el ruso se había disfrazado de panda para ella en su cumpleaños; ¡no podía creerlo!, estaba tan contenta por ello que le temblaban ligeramente las manos cuando servía los alimentos, derramando así un poco de ellos.

La emoción la embargaba aquellos momentos, podía sentir la felicidad emanando de su cuerpo, claro que eso es normal cuando la persona a la que más amas hace tal cosa por ti, vio a sus dos cosas favoritas juntas en todo el planeta: panda y su amado Rusia, aunque no fuera un panda de verdad sino su novio vestido de dicho animal, aun así era algo que no se veía todos los días y sin duda algo que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

En la noche…

En la casa de la asiática solo se escuchaba ruido, a mitad de la tarde habían llegado los demás asiáticos como Hong Kong, Taiwán y Corea del Sur, todos estaban haciendo cosas como de costumbre: Hong Kong encendiendo fuegos artificiales a pesar de que Japón le pidiera que no lo hiciera dentro de la casa, Taiwán leía un manga de contenido dudoso que le había dado la pelinegra y Corea del Sur… estaba tirado en el piso desmayado después de un golpe que "accidentalmente" le había propinado con su grifo, nadie sabe de dónde salió, el chico aun disfrazado de panda después de oír como Corea del Sur gritaba que los pechos de China le pertenecían.

Sentados en una esquina de la habitación estaban la ojiambar y el euroasiático disfrutando un poco de su mutua compañía, la chica tenía su cabeza recargada en el brazo del más alto y éste le rodeaba la cintura con el mismo brazo en el que se apoyaba ella.

-Sí que ha sido un día divertido-comentó tranquila la asiática.

-Da-le respondió el de cabellos claros.

-Aunque me sigo preguntando como es que noqueaste a Corea de Sur sin que te dieras cuenta-lo miró a los ojos.

-Los accidentes ocurren-se encogió de hombros el chico.

-Supongo que tienes razón-aru-apartó su vista de la de él y soltó un suspiro.

Se quedaron callados para relajarse juntos, veían como los demás familiares de la china discutían y hacían otras cosas juntos.

-Eres cálido-aru-susurró cerrando los ojos la chica.

Pareciera que la castaña se quería dormir en el brazo de él pero era imposible considerando todo el ruido que los demás asiáticos estaban haciendo, el europeo vio como caminaban hacia ellos Japón y Taiwán.

-China-san, Rusia-san-les habló la japonesa sacando una cámara fotográfica-¿podríamos tomarles una foto juntos?

La de orbes ámbar había abierto los ojos al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra, al ver la cámara dio un salto para pararse y a continuación cogió de la mano al peli beige para hacer que se levantara del piso halándolo.

-¡Sí!, vamos Rusia, quiero una fotografía contigo vestido de panda-aru-decía alegre por la idea.

-Pero…-intentó protestar pero ella se lo impidió.

-Quiero una foto de nosotros como recuerdo de este día-aru-dijo aun intentando levantarlo pero no podía.

Sin previo aviso el de ojos amatistas se puso de pie provocando que la chica se cayera por poco al estar momentos antes aplicando fuerza para lograr levantarlo, por suerte al estar bien aferrada a la mano del chico vestido de panda no se cayó; al ver eso el chico soltó una leve risa.

-¿Ya?-le preguntó a su novia.

Ella asintió un poco sonrojada por la mirada de ternura que le dedicaba ahora el muchacho.

-Muy bien-aplaudió para llamar su atención Taiwán-, juntos en aquella pared-señalaba con el dedo una de las paredes de la habitación.

La pareja se fue a la pared indicada y se quedaron parados ahí esperando a recibir indicaciones.

-Júntense- decía Taiwán.

El ruso le pasó un brazo por la cintura a la más baja para acercarla a él.

-¡Así quédense!-dijo la otra asiática-¿Dónde está la cabeza del disfraz?

-Aquí lo tengo-la japonesa le dio la cabeza al euroasiático, quien decidió mejor sostener la pieza con su antebrazo.

-Muy bien-dijo Taiwán-no se muevan, ¿lista?-miró a la asiática de cabellos negros.

-Sí-asintió la japonesa para después apuntarles con la cámara a la pareja-digan whisky-pidió la chica.

-Mejor vodka-decía sonriendo el ruso pero por algún extraño motivo la sonrisa del chico le provoco escalofríos a la muchacha que sostenía la cámara fotográfica que temiendo accedió a la petición del ruso.

-D-digan vodka-pidió tartamudeando un poco.

-¡Vodka!-dijeron al unísono la china y el ruso sonriendo.

Se vio un flash indicando que la foto había sido tomada, esa fue la señal para que los dos se separaran.

-Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir-se disculpó el europeo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Te acompañare a la puerta-aru-fue tras él la castaña seguidos por la mirada de los asiáticos restantes.

Ya en la puerta principal el ojivioleta miró a la ojiambar.

-Adiós China-se despidió y después se agacho para darle un beso mientras sostenía la barbilla de ella con una mano, la chica alzo la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo.

La chica pensaba que la besaría en los labios pero se sorprendió al sentir que su amante le besaba con ternura la frente, al parecer el muchacho lo sabía y lo había hecho a propósito; antes siquiera de que la asiática pudiera replicar, el chico ya se había marchado.

Miró la puerta por donde había salido el ruso rápidamente y sonrió dirigiendo su mirada al techo con expresión soñadora, solo esperaba que Japón revelara pronto las fotografías para poner la suya con él en su habitación, quería poder ver todos los días aquella fotografía que mostraba la evidencia de que el ruso se había vestido de panda solo por ella, no era algo que se veía todos los días, ¿no?

* * *

**Hola chicos ^.^, como nunca había visto un fic Rochu de RusiaxNyo!China decidí hacer uno :v**

**Al principio iba a ser más corto pero terminó así.**

**Quizás crean que puse un poco Oc a Rusia pero siempre he creído que si tiene de pareja a Nyo!china seguramente no mostraría su lado "escalofriante" (no frente a ella) o se abstendría de mostrarse agresivo con los demás, por lo menos mientras ella este cerca, y a Nyo!China siempre me la imagine muy cariñosa con él ^J^**

**Si les gusto dejen un review y si no, también dejen uno para saber en que puedo mejorar.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
